the holy act
by rebelliousshays
Summary: sequel to unholy act, jaden and alexis, and many other pairings
1. prologue

This is the sequel to unholy act you will not understand the beginning you need to read the unholy act to make a little sense of it. You have to read this chapter it makes more sense if you do.

Disclaimer: I no owny yugioh gx

Claimer: I own the plot

Chapter 1: the prologue

Narrative point of view

"FUCK OFF ALEXIS HE'S MINE!" well secrets out I guess.

Then with great force Alexis ripped Jesse off of Jaden. "I know he's not mine but he is not yours either." Usually she would blush at the whole touching Jaden part but she was to worried and angry for such feelings.

"HE IS MINE" then Jesse yelled even louder. "AHHHH" he then fell down on the ground unconscious. In other words not moving. And shadow coming out of body unbeknownst to the others in the room.

Alexis ran over to Jaden to check out he was ok. And to her delight she found that he was alright just extremely creeped, freaked, and all around weirded out by the act that jesse was about to perform on him.

Then a mysterious figure came out of Jesse. "Aw I thought if I took over Jesse I could rape Jaden. Well it looks that plan just went down the drain." It quickly looking at the sink. "Oh and the condom… figures."

"Who are you?" Alexis questioned clearly finding his humor not that funny and more sick than anything.

"That is not important because I am not coming back to this dimension, for a little ." it said under its breath the last part. "oh and about your other question just call me X." and then "X" disappeared into nothing.

"Ok…Who was that?" Alexis questioned

"Well he said he was X but that is obviously not his name unless his parents really hated him." Alexis giggled really quickly and softly trying to not laugh at Jaden's situation as he continued. "Well I am pretty sure its irrelevant now"

"Ok so Jaden why did you come back here, and how do you know X was a guy?"

"Well if he was a girl then he or she wouls want to get that bulge checked and as for your other question. I uh… I wanted come back to get… uh… an object."

"Really what is it?"

"This" Jaden then got down on knee and pulled out a little black box in his desk.

"What's in that box?" Alexis already knew the answer but she wanted Jaden to tell her.

"Alexis will you marry me?" Alexis then tried to contain her excitement to make Jaden worry about her answer.

"Well I don't know Jaden I mean there are a lot of other choices maybe I should date some other people like Chazz or Syrus maybe." Jaden cringed at the mention of Chazz having a better chance then him in getting Alexis.

"Well ok if that's what you want I guess I can respect that I me-" but before he could finish Alexis's lips met with his. Before she could tell him that it was a joke he then continued anyway. "Ok I usually am confused but now I just don't know what to think because one second your saying no to marrying me and then the next you're kissing me so can you tell me what's going on?"

"Jaden" Alexis said endearingly. "I was joking about the no part because I do love you and I will marry you if you're still confused."

"Ohh ok if that makes sense now you had me worried, because here I thought the woman I liked was in love with someone else. Ha now I know what Chazz feels like."

"Jaden there is a difference he just has lust not love."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense so Alexis why were you following me anyways?"

"Well you see I uh was uh coming to-" while she was saying this her face just kept getting redder and redder. "uh do the thing with the thing because of the thing."

"You were stalking me weren't you?"

"For someone so dense you sure are observant."

"Well don't worry I won't be for much longer."

"Why I like you this way."

"But then I wouldn't be the guy you fell in love with now would I?"

"Yeah I guess but can't you be a little more observant now and then?"

"I think I can handle that now I just hope I can get the gang to understand that I am not that dense."

"Why did you act so dense to my feelings before?"

"Well for one thing we were too young to understand love and plus I thought you didn't like me like that."

"I am getting even more confused you just said that you weren't as dense as everyone thought but you just you were too dense to figure out you like me."

"Well you see Lex I meant I was not as dense to the point of I denied my feelings for you."

"Well I guess that make sense what about your schoolwork was that all an act?"

"Nope that's why my dad sent me to duel academy cause here academics aren't as important in duel academy."

And the conversation continues but that will be added on a later date.

I know it made no sense in the first part but that's the best I could with my first story's ending. If you going to correct me on my grammar don't I meant all of the grammar errors. By the conversation will be continued later I mean that I will add that into this chapter on a later date.


	2. back at the dance

Hi again this is the story the holy act. If you want to know what the characters are wearing look in the unholy act.

I know the prologue was short but so what I never sad I can write long and drawn out prologues I will try to make this chapter long but I don't like to make promises I can't keep so on with this.

Special thanks to mariklover222 I thought no-one liked my story until you favorited it.

Disclaimer: no own yugioh gx or yugioh

Claimer: my story and my Oc's later on in the story

Chapter 2: back at the dance

Narrator point of view

So we rejoin Jaden and Alexis walking back to the dance talking about who knows what lets listen in…

"I think we should have a baby Jaden."

"Ok…wait what aren't we a little young to be having babies."

"Jaden I wasn't talking about now I was talking about in 5 or 6 years from now didn't you hear me saying that?"

"Not really I was listening to the narrator."

"Jaden you're not supposed to break the fourth wall."

"Alright I'll try not to break it unless it's necessary."

Narrator: FORESHADOWING!

Jaden's point of view

God she is so beautiful in the moonlight I wonder why I never acted on my feelings before maybe I should have at the tag duel well that's something I'll figure out later. "Hey Alexis I was wondering when we should tell everyone that we're dating or if we should just graduate and then send a letter to them in the mail saying something like." I quickly cleared my throat. " Hi so and so I've been doing great how have you been I've been fine what you been doing lately I've been dueling winning mostly looked for a house asked Alexis to marry me she said yes your invited write me back sincerely Jaden."

Alexis giggle quietly before stating, "No Jaden I think we shouldn't write them a letter especially one as poorly written as that one besides no-one will mind."

Before she could continue I said, "Except Dr. Crowler, Chazz, all the guys in the obelisk blue dorm, Blair, and possibly Syrus he's a maybe I can't tell if he'll be depressed or happy."

"Yeah I guess well lets slow down then we need to figure this out BEFORE we get back to the dance."

"Alright."

Back at the dance

Hassleberry's point of view

This time we are in Hasslebarry's thoughts… I wonder where the Sarge and Alexis have gone I don't want to spend all my time listening to Chazz and Syrus argue on who's going to get Alexis its obvious to me the Sarge is going to get Alexis I don't get why no-one else has picked up on the signs I mean I may not be bastion but I even picked up on it. "guys please stop arguing on who is going to marry Alexis I mean she had turned you both down on the tag dueling tournament take the hint she doesn't want you she wants the Sarge!" Chazz and Syrus just sat there looking at me in utter shock Chazz was the first to speak.

"the slacker dating my Alexis ha don't make me laugh L. O. L. seriously my Alexis would never like that slacker like that she loves me she… just doesn't know it yet watch when she comes back she will confess her love for me and we will go get married and we will become a tag team and be the best in the world."

"she doesn't know it yet ha I thought you were pathetic haven't you noticed she won't be even close to you and if she has anything to do with it she won't be even in the same room with you… alone!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"She won't be in the same room alone with me because uh… because uh… because she knows that she won't be able to resist the Chazz if she was."

"Really then tell me why when the Sarge walked out of here and followed him out she left YOU alone with everyone else to go with the Sarge."

"Well I she um I'M GONNA KILL THAT SLACKER!" and then Chazz started to run but he was quickly grabbed by the back of his coat by Hassleberry and then thrown onto the ground.

"Now Chazz you will not hurt the Sarge you will wait like the rest of us until" but before Hassleberry could finish his sentence Jaden and Alexis came in and Syrus ran off like a bullet to ask if what I said was true.

"Jaden is it true what Hassleberry said." Syrus asked anxiously starting to cry

"Uh Syrus what are you saying what did Hassleberry say." Jaden asked then Alexis decided it was better if they talked this out alone so she walked away.

"Hassleberry "hiccup" said that "hiccup" you love Alexis "hiccup" and she loves you?" Syrus sniffled out

"Yeah Syrus it's true but why did Hassleberry tell you I told him to not tell anyone until I got the courage to tell Alexis."

"But hiccup why hiccup and how do you know she hiccup loves you?"

And at that moment I noticed Jaden started to smile. "Well I uh ha funny story and you will find this funny I uh… kinda asked her to marry me and she said yes any idea on how I break the news to the others I mostly mean Blair, Chazz, and Crowler."

Then Syrus just suddenly stopped crying and hugged Jaden… creepy "alright Jaden I understand and uh good luck telling Chazz and Dr. Crowler." Then all of a sudden Jaden and Syrus started laughing and apparently couldn't stop. "Oh Jaden don't worry about Blair Hassleberry and her are dating now so that should save you some of your energy."

"That's good Syrus so I and Alexis were wrong about that."

"About what?" he asked

"Oh we thought Blair was not going to be ok with this and you were going to be 50, 50 about this ha we were really wrong. Uh Syrus why is Chazz not here yet he's been running at us this whole time and it looks like he hasn't even moved. Is it even possible to be that out of shape?"

I then let go of Chazz to watch what happens and what the Sarge will do. "I'm going to kill you slacker for spending time with my Alexis." Then in a split second Chazz was on the ground and the Sarge had him pinned on the ground and before he spoke his eyes flashed gold so fast I think I was the only one to notice it.

"First off Chazz Alexis is not an object or an item and second she does not like you and please don't think dueling her to win her heart will work because it just pisses everyone off."

"Yeah Chazz Jaden is right I am not a object and I do not wish to be treated as an object or want to be a object, I also will never date you cause I like someone else."

"Who Harrison I can easily beat that wimp." Absolutely clueless about love I quietly thought to myself.

"No it's someone in slifer."

He squeaked out quietly "Syrus?"

"Warmer" Alexis said trying not to laugh at Chazz for not noticing.

"Jaden" Chazz squeaked.

"Yes Chazz you figured it out took you how long 2-3 years?" I quickly laughed at that comment and then continued. "Maybe we should have had this dance a long time ago it would have gotten you off of Alexis's back, well onto a more pressing matter-" but before I finished Chazz started crying and in between sobs he started to talk.

"Ok Jaden" sob "I won't" sob "bother you" sob "and Alexis." And with that Chazz quickly ran out towards his dorm room.

"Uh guys maybe one of us should uh check that he doesn't commit suicide."

"Nah Jaden he'll be fine besides the Chazz could never commit suicide."

"Yeah Hassleberry guess your right now lets not tell Crowler cause after what happened I want to possibly keep this from him he wouldn't want his "favorite student dating a slifer slacker." Jaden silently laughed at his remark about Crowler.

Well that's the end of the second chapter. If you are wondering why I chose Hassleberry's point of view its cause I couldn't use a woman's point of view because I am a man. Also I am a quite muscular man too so I can get into Hassleberry's head easier. Also to me Hassleberry would seem the least hysterical. If you're wondering why my prologue was so short well its cause I am not good with prologues so good night and happy reading.

P.S. review please I don't care if it is a flame all reviews are accepted.


	3. enter madi?

Hi this chapter is probably going to be the hardest I am going to ever make because it took me so long just a small thing in this chapter make sense because this little thing is so important to the plot. I mean on scale of one to ten of difficulty this was a nine or ten. And if to you think it makes no sense you can say it and if you want to tell me what would make it make sense lol alliteration any ways I'm just gonna start the chapter.

Disclaimer: I no owny gx or any of the yugioh characters

X's point of view

"Let's see first part of my plan is going correctly Jaden and Alexis are together and next is Syrus" but before I could finish my sentence she entered the room.

"X I need you to send me to duel academy I want to see Syrus again." The dark magician said.

"And why would I send you to duel academy dmg what would I gain from this?"

"Well you… uh… you get to uh… I don't know."

"I'll tell you what I'll duel you if you win I will send you to duel academy. Dmg started squealing with excitement but was stopped short. "But there is another catch when I send you to duel academy you will not look like the dark magician girl you will look much different from your self so Syrus does not recognize you, and the second catch is that you have to get Syrus to truly love this form of you and kiss you... within a month." X extended his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

The dark magician looked up and shook his hand. "Deal."

"Ok I will give you an hour to get your deck strong enough to put up at least a little fight."

Narrator point of view

"ok dark magician girl you know the rules we start with 5 cards and 4000 life points you go first." X stated

"Alright here we go!" dmg draws 5 cards. "I will start of with placing 2 cards face down and summoning fortune lady of light, and then I will activate my face down doriado's blessing and sacrifice my fortune lady of light on the field and my fortune lady of fire in my hand to ritual summon elemental mistress doriado in defense position and then I will activate my fortune lady of light's ability which allows me to summon a fortune lady from my deck when it is removed from the field by a card effect." Dmg starts to search her deck for a card. "And I choose fortune lady dark. End turn"

Dmg- fortune lady dark-2000 atk and 2000 def

Mistress Doriado 1200 atk and 1400 def

X stood in place amazed at the beginning move dmg just pulled off but quickly regains his composure. "Ok that was good move but now my turn draw!" he smiled evilly when he saw the card. "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and set 5 cards face down. End turn"

Skilled dark magician- 1900 atk

Dmg just stared at him with wide open eyes but quickly regained her composure and drew her card. "And since it's my standby my fortune lady gains 400 attack and defense point!"

"I activate three of my face downs!" the three face downs revealed to be pitch black power stone.

Dmg's eyes widened in realization in what he was planning on doing. "Your trying to summon dark magician well I will stop that I summon night wing sorceress in attack mode and skilled dark magician with fortune lady!"

"I activate my negate attack to bring your attack!"

"Not so fast I activate my seven tools of the bandit and by sacrificing 1000 life points my attack will go through!"

"Check again because I activate my last face down cards my own seven tools of the bandit and it looks like you have no cards to counter my seven tools of the bandit so your attack won't go through."

"End turn"

Night wing sorceress 1300 atk and 1200 def

"My draw" x smiles at the card he just drew. "Now my 3 pitch black power stones give my skilled dark magician 3 spell counters and then I will activate his ability and sacrifice him and the three spell counters to summon my dark magician in my deck." X then looks into his deck and pulls dark magician out. "okay and now I activate my diffusion wave motion which allows my dark magician to attack all your monsters in one attack at the cost of 1000 life points, and I attack all your monsters!" dmg stood there silent as all her monsters were destroyed. "End turn

Field dmg-nothing

X-dark magician 2500 atk and 2100 def

3 pitch black power stones with 2 spell counters left each

Hand dmg- nothing

X-nothing

Life points dmg- 1700

x- 2000

Dmg was feeling the pressure because if she didn't draw the right combo here and now the duel will most likely be over. "Draw! Now I activate graceful charity and draw 3 cards and discard 2 of them now I activate from my hand pot of greed and draw 2 more cards and activate my premature burial and monster reborn to bring back Cosmo queen an-"

"Wait I never destroyed that card!"

"You didn't but I did when I used graceful charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2. Now back to what I was saying to bring back Cosmo queen and fortune lady dark. And I attack dark magician with Cosmo queen and attack you directly with fortune lady dark!"

And with that X's life points went to zero. "alright dmg a deal's a deal I'll send you to duel academy oh but just so you know they are leaving today and your name will be Madi so good luck." And with that dmg was transported to duel academy in a dress and invitation to he duel academy school dance.

So what you think good sucky just tell me and flamez are accepted.


	4. back at the dance part 2

Ok how many of you liked chapter 3 if any of you are wondering why I chose to make Dmg's name Madi I chose that because the name is actually an acronym ma- magician d- dark I- girl rearrange them and you get Madi anyways originally I made the 3rd chapter and this chapter one but then I decided no so now it is a 2 part thing, and by the way one of the Oc's I will create will actually be me.

'…' thoughts "…" regular talking a/n author note.

Disclaimer- nope just no I don't own this

Claimer- plot, Oc's mine

Madi's point of view

Everything went dark and then suddenly the next thing I knew I could see duel academy in sight but what surprised me more was the pink and blue strapless dress I had on and the invitation in my left hand. "What the what is this invitation?" I slowly opened it "welcome madi of obelisk blue to duel academy graduation dance we hope you to have a great time." I quickly looked around and decided to look for this dance I was supposedly invited for.

Narrative point of view

Blair, Hasslebarry, Jaden, and Alexis had just returned from dancing, Chazz had come back and Syrus was uh… nowhere to be seen

"So Jaden how far have you and Alexis uh… gotten?" Hasslebarry asked in a hushed tone so only he and Jaden were the only ones to hear him and Jaden instantly went a deep crimson.

"well we uh… kissed but that's about it I don't want to rush in I mean I love her so being with her is enough for me."

"well same for me and Blair well except I haven't proposed to her unlike you." Hasslebarry and Jaden continued to talk for a little while about stuff, while with Alexis and Blair.

"so what's it like to be engaged?" Blair asked unbelievably interested in Alexis's love life and wanted to know more but right before she could answer a beautiful girl in a blue and pink dress walked into the dance with a confused look on her face.

"Is this where the dance is? Madi asked.

"Well yes it is can't you tell by the music and dancing teenagers?" Chazz put it ever so sweetly.

" well like Chazz said yes this is the dance but uh… why are you here none of us have ever seen you before and you don't have a date with you…?" Alexis questioned

"Well uh… you see uh… I uh… I just transferred here."

"But wouldn't that make you a slifer?"

"Yes usually but my dad paid for me to get a better chance of getting into obelisk 'damn x didn't give me a good story' but don't have that make you think I'm all cash and no skill."

"Unlike private Chazz over there." Hasslebarry teased

"Hey I heard that dino brain!"

"I know"

"Anyways does anybody know where Syrus is?" Jaden asked butting into the conversation

"Yeah Sarge he said he was going to the dorms cause he still wants Alexis anyways Madi-… now where did she go?"

A/n I know my conversation is all over the place but when I and my friends talk we usually do this. I will put the conversation to 2 people now so not only do you not get confused and so I don't either.

Syrus's point of view

'I can't believe Jaden took Alexis from me now I have no-one left…' I looked over at a card on the desk. 'at least I still have my dmg card, but I have to admit it was funny to see Chazz get pissed like that, well I got to get back to the party so no-one notices me gone.' I looked at the door and put the card back to where I kept and left back to the party.

SMASH "Ow watch where you are going next ti-" but when I looked up I saw the face of an angel "I… you… didn't… uh sorry." I let out sheepishly just before she starts giggling rather cutely, god thank you.

"No don't worry about it I am also partially at fault I wasn't looking where I-" she stops mid sentence and squeals with joy for some reason I do not know. "Syrus! I finally found you."

"Why are you looking for me uh…?"

"Madi." What a nice name.

"Nice to meet you Madi but why are looking for me?"

"Cause everyone is looking for you at the dance." But why does she care?

"But why did they send you I mean I never met or seen you before in school?"

"well you see Chazz is pissed about the whole Jaden and Alexis thing, Jaden and Alexis feel that you need time to cool off so they were out, Hasslebarry knows that you are pissed at him for keeping his knowledge of there relationship." I guess that makes sense.

"Alright I understand but how did I never meet you before I mean I don't think I would forget someone like you."

"Thanks for the compliment and I didn't expect you know who I am because I am a transfer student." Well that explains that. "But I think we should get back to the dance before anyone notices."

Narrative point of view

"Now I'm getting worried we just lost a new student lost a friend what else can go-"

"Don't finish that sentence jaden it never ends good in movies." Alexis states quickly.

"yeah Sarge just don't worry if Madi and Syrus aren't back in ten we'll look for them… seriously the only bad stuff on this island usually makes an appointment and warns you."

"Yeah I guess you're right alright ten minutes."

Five minutes later

Syrus and Madi walk in to the dance and quickly look for their friends new and old. "Hey madi I don't remember asking if you were graduating with us or not. So uhhh are you?"

"Uhh well I just transferred here and my last year is sometime next year so no I will not be graduating with even though I am your age."

"Why aren't you graduating with us if you're our age? Did you stay back or something?"

"no its just that when you transfer you get tested to see what dorm you are put into except your test to get in you have to get higher grades to get in and then you have to take one test after another until you fail or until you get to your age group and since my age group graduated I might have a chance of graduating before everyone next year but I also have a chance of needing to start out as a freshman."

"What?"

"Ok I'll give you the easy version syrus I have to pass 12 tests given 1 for each year we're in school by each of the dorm teachers."

"Alright that makes it a bit more sense."

"Yeah now where are the guys?"

"We're over here!" Hasslebarry yells from across the dance floor.

"and now lets do the favorite part of prom the king and queen that you voted for will be revealed… and your prom king and queen are… are." Crowler who was announcing just dropped the envelope. "Are Alexis Rhodes! And the slifer slacker… I mean Jaden Yuki."

And then cheering erupted throughout the entire dance. Well besides the occasional crying by chazz sobbing that it should have been him and Alexis.

The end

Jk it's just the end of the chapter

A/N I know this took me a long time to upload but I was having massive writers block but then I got great inspiration when someone reviewed my story and said that it was actually good… thanks mb you are the main reason why I continued… remember to review I don't mind flamez oh and the reason why I ended the chapter so abruptly was cause I didn't know how to end the chapter. Also if you're wondering if everyone met up in the end well so am I.


	5. back to school for some

Hey there everyone rebellious shays here funny thing I lost the plot… not joking I quite literally lost the plot but then I found it earlier today (thank god) anyways here is the next chapter of this not so popular story.

Disclaimer- how much is the stock of the yugioh company get back to me on that and I might own yugioh gx or yugioh until then I don't own it.

Narrative pov

We find our sidekicks on a boat back to duel academy for some like Hasslebarry it is their last year there for some it is their second to last year and for an even greater amount then the two it is there first year but those guys don't matter to this story so back to Hasslebarry.

"So Blair who do you have for this year?" Hasslebarry inquired

"I have ugh in this order Dr. Crowler, Bonaparte, that chef guy, and uh this can't be right I have Sheppard our principal… how?"

"Well you see once Sheppard found out about Crowler's interference with Jaden-"

"You mean it took him this long to figure out Crowler was targeting Jaden?!"

"Well yeah but look at the bright side."

"What bright side is there to getting the teacher in trouble after the student he was targeting left!"

"We may not have to deal with Crowler for the rest of high school."

"Ok I guess that's a plus… so who do you have?"

"Well I have Sheppard, Fontaine, the chef guy, and Alexis… wait I got Alexis as my teacher YES she will totally be easy on me cause my friendship with the Sarge!"

In doctor Crowler's class with Blair

"Now class I know that there is a rumor about me going after a slifer slacker throughout his duel academy career. Well it is not true I only pushed him hard because he was the only slifer left and I wanted the slifers to all succeed."

"Bullshit." Blair said under her breath.

"What was that blair?"

"Oh nothing Dr. Crowler."

"If you make another remark like that I will give you detention." And then Crowler turned to the rest of the class. "Anyways class I will now ask questions like what is the difference between a fusion summon and a ritual summon Eric."

"Um a ritual summon takes a certain amount of star while a fusion summon takes certain monsters."

"Good now Danny give me an example of a ritual monster and an example of a fusion monster."

"Um Hungry Hamburger and Cyber end dragon."

"Very good it seems my job is done now Blair how many stars does Andro Sphinx have and what is its ability."

"It has ten stars and it doesn't have an ability?"

"Yes it ten stars but it does have an ability Blair." And in Crowler's mind he believes he has won.

"Dr. Crowler are you targeting me because I am Jaden's friend?"

"Of course not Blair why would I target you for the way the slacker humiliated me."

And then the rest of class was basically much more than this like most schools are so let's just skip to Alexis's class.

4.4 hours later

Alexis's pov

Ugh I have Hasslebarry in my next class guy's Jaden's friend but I can't have my students be friends because then they will expect me to be more lenient towards them and that wouldn't be fair. I know I will put Hasslebarry in the back that way if he asks for some leniency I can say "What I can't hear you talk to me after class about it." Then I can explain the whole thing to him so he doesn't think he'll get a free pass and I don't have to say it to him during class. Yes brilliant idea Alexis.

6 minutes later

As everybody walked into my class I informed them that they have assigned seating and their names declaring what seat is theirs.

"Alright class now I would like for you to come up and take a book from my desk and fill out this sheet." As I hold up a piece of paper for the whole class to see. "On this paper you will write your name and the book number." I watched as I saw the class groan and some mumbled something along the lines of "Great movement" "Why doesn't she hand them out like the other teachers do?" and my favorite "Bitch". My reply to this "Do not call me bad words like that or else you have a detention with me like Theodore over there does." And I point to the kid who called me bitch.

"Aw but teach I meant it as compliment."

"Pray tell how it was a compliment."

"Um well where I come from it means uh… fine you caught me so this detention is tomorrow?"

"Yes and now thank you for disturbing the class with talking back to me do it again and you have another detention. Now class I want you to read from page 1 to page 5 and tell me what it says."

5 minutes later

"Yes Cecilia." I of course picked her because she was the first to raise her hand.

"Yeah um Ms. Rhodes this section just goes into the basics of dueling like the whole phases thing."

"Ok and class what are these phases name a phase Mary."

"Draw phase Ms. Rhodes."

"Susan name one please."

"Standby phase Ms. Rhodes."

"Johnny."

"Main phase."

"Hue."

"Battle phase."

"Sue."

"Main phase two."

"And name the last phase lets see uh… Eugene."

"End phase Ms. Rhodes and I prefer Bling Bling Boy."

"Ok Bling Bling boy but yes you were all correct thank you." And right at that moment the bell rang signaling the end of the day. "Alright class see you tomorrow." And then all hell broke lose everyone just stormed to the door… not much of a confidence booster for my first time teaching. But before Hasslebarry stepped out I stopped him. "Listen Hasslebarry I want you to know that will not be giving you a free ride this year just because you are Jaden's friend."

"Alright Alexis but uh I do want to know how you got to be my teacher this year I mean you graduated duel academy last year."

"Well you see Mr. Sheppard gave me a temporary teacher's license so I could start teaching right away while I take excelled online courses and get enough experience to take Crowler's position."

"So Crowler's leaving soon?"

"Yes as soon as I get an associates surprisingly for his job you need barely any schooling which brings me to question why he got his doctorate for the class but with the excelled classes I am taking I will have his job by second semester jerk deserves after what he did to my Jaden."

"But I thought you needed two years and at least one year in excelled courses to get an associate."

"You do but I started taking these courses when I started my senior year."

"Oh you took AP classes that counted as college grades."

"Yeah and don't tell Crowler about my taking his job I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright I won't tell a soul."

"That's all well and good but I don't want you telling any human being."

"Fine that to."

Well there you have it folks chapter… fuck what chapter was this again… fuck it just look at the top of the chapter. If you are wondering why I put Johnny test characters into this story it actually happened on accident but then I ran with it. If you are wondering what Alexis teaches well she teaches dueling basics and only for one block of the day which by the way goes A block B block C block and then D block. Oh and if you wondering which oc is going to be me let me give you a hint if I go into making an oc a main character its not me cause to me that would be too obvious.


	6. the bet

Hi guys I'm back and due to how many people are reading my story a month I'm guessing not many mind that. So let's see before I start this chapter I would like to say that this chapter was very hard for me to right cause I can't stand doing anything without constant noise which also cuts my concentration so it made it harder to write an already hard chapter.

Disclaimer- look at my previous chapters

Hassleberry's pov

'I can't believe the asshole Crowler will get what's coming to him soon serves him right for what he did to Sarge.' I slowly looked towards the slifer dorm in the distance. "I wish you were still here to see Crowler get fired Sarge." And with that I trudged to the Ra dorms to wait for tomorrow since all my friend graduated. 'Wait a minute I still have my girlfriend Blair I'll go visit her.' And with that I turned and ran to the slifer dorms to meet up with my girlfriend.

At the dorm

"BLAIR YOU IN THERE!?" I shouted at the top of lungs. Then I felt a tap on my left shoulder by none other than my girlfriend.

"You know Hassleberry you could look next to you or actually walk up to my room if you want to see me so badly."

"Well I just wanted to see you so badly I wasn't thinking straight." Right when I said that Blair went on her tip toes and kissed me it wasn't like a long intimate kiss but is was long enough to show she enjoyed the compliment.

"Thanks you big hunk" she said whilst winking. "So did you hear about the tournament they're holding in domino city?"

I shook my head before stating "WHAT THERE"S A TOURNAMENT GOING ON IN DOMINO CITY! WHEN IS IT DO YOU KNOW? IS THERE AN ENTTRANCE FEE? HOW BIG OF A TOURNAMENT? WHERE IN DOMINO CITY? IS THE SARGE GONNA BE THERE?" Like I said stating.

"Geez there's no need to shout besides its during the 2nd semester so you can't even enter, yes there is an entrance fee of $100, Jaden might be there I don't know though, and I don't know where in domino city." And with all that information I quickly ran off right after a quick kiss goodbye.

In Alexis's room

Narrative pov

"See you soon Jaden love you."

"Love you to Lex." And then both ended the call. And Alexis went back to typing… something. And is interrupted shortly after starting by a few raps on the door.

"Lexi I need to talk to you about something very important." At that moment gets up and opens the door and is almost not knocked over (in other words she was knocked over).

After getting up and dusting herself she questions Hassleberry. "What is so important Hassleberry that made feel the need to interrupt my work and knock me over?"

"Well Lexi I wanted ask if you can get me to graduate or at least take a few days to a week off in the second semester?"

"Well Hassleberry Mr. Sheppard is the only with authority to do that and even then its iffy."

"Well I asked you first because I wanted have at least one teacher to back me up when I ask him."

"Ok we will go now and ask him so I can finish this work when I get back."

About 10 or 15 minutes of walking or jogging whichever is in that time limit.

Still author pov

*knock knock knock… knock*

"Come in." at that moment Hassleberry and Alexis walk in.

"Chancellor Sheppard I would like to ask you a question. May I ask it?" Hassleberry quickly asked.

"Continue."

"You see sir there is a tournament in the second semester and I wish to enter but I will need to some time off to enter maybe even graduate early."

"Well Hassleberry it is our point at this school to teach you everything we can about dueling… I have an idea we will make a small bet or wager if you will. This wager will to me that we have nothing left to teach." As he says this he ponders what would do this. "Ok how about this you will duel a teacher of your choice and if you win I will allow you to graduate early but if you lose you will graduate a year later. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes we do sir."

"Alright do you need some time to pick a teacher?"

"No I choose Alexis."

"Why would you choose me Hassleberry I mean I am the best duelist of the teachers here."

"Well you see Alexis if I can't defeat you then there is no way I could win that tournament."

"Alright it is decided you and Hassleberry if will face off against each other to decide his fate I hope neither one of you hold back or misunderstand I will have the results of this match be followed through after the start of the 2nd semester."

"Yes sir" both of them said simultaneously.

And now back to work for Alexis for she needs to finish typing... whatever she needs to type.

Alexis pov

'Well at least I'll have Blair for a few more years before I have no-one left in this school who I'm friends with that isn't my boss.' while doing this complaining in my head I decided that I best not think about that anymore and keep putting the grades of that last test into my ipass account.(it is finally revealed.) and send... now let's get onto fixing up my deck cause Hassleberry will be no easy duel.

narrative pov

time skip by about meh 5 months... so basically next semester.

"Alright Chancellor can I have that duel with Alexis... like now?" (10 seconds)... Hassleberry asked for about the 13th time in 14 seconds.

"Well Hassleberry with Crowler gone and Alexis a new teacher it is in the terms of our wager to so I guess but. Are you really ready to face our best teacher?"

"Well I hope because it will be a bit awkward to lose when I think I can win a tournament. But I do have one question."

"What is it Hassleberry?"

"Well if I lose big if there..." At this point the Chancellor laughs quietly to himself at the confidence in the boy. " As I was saying if I lose what will be the repercussions?"

"Well if you lose how about we keep you back for a year." The Chancellor says holding back a laugh.

"WHAT BU...B...B...but why sir?!" At this point the chancellor laughs.

"Don't worry boy I was joking the repercussions will be that you graduate on time with some tutoring."

Chapter endeth

Author note wow I seriously had this typed out without knowing. I was putting this off cause I had no idea what I would do for this chapter and bam I already had this done... Sorry


	7. the duel

Hey guys I started this chapter 3 days after my last update I say this because i may not finish this chapter tonight... the reason i am updating so fast is because I hit 107 views on the day updated it and that was around 9 pm so I am super happy. Now onto stuff you might actually care about.

Dis: Don't own

narrative pov

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE OF DUEL ACEDEMY ARE YOU READY FOR A DUEL!" Some announcer dude says.

People of audience a.k.a. students of D.A. "YEAAAAHHHH!"

"ALRIGHT IN THE YELLOW CORNER TYRANNO HASSLBERRY!" have the students start cheering for hassleberry. "AAAAND IN THE BLUE CORNER WE HAVE MY WIFE THE LOVELY ALEXIS RHODES AND MY WIFE AND THE STUDENT HASSLEBERRY HAVE A LITTLE BET IF HASSLEBERRY WINS HE GETS TO GRADUATE EARLY... NOW BEFORE ALL OF YOU THINK ABOUT DOING THIS SORRY THESE ARE SPECIAL CIRCUMSTANCES SO PLEASE DON'T ASK!" (If your wondering why jaden as the ref meh why not?) "DUEL START!" (Now for the fun part.)

Hassleberry-5 card 4000l.p.

Alexis-same

Alexis first, "Ok Hassleberry I will go first, now I draw first I play polymerization to fuse my etoile skater and blade skater from myhand and summon cyber blader!" As soon as she says these words a skater with violet hair and red jumpsuit appears. "Now I know hassleberry I can't attack but that doesn't stop me from using my angel wing spell caerd and equipping it to my cyber blader, and I end my turn by placing 1 card face down."

Alexis- 0 card in hand 4000 L.P.

1 monster 2100 att 800 def

2 cards face down

"Well Lex I wouldn't expect any less but, I draw and to start off my turn I summon archeonis and activate new ultra evolution pill which lets me tribute 1 winged beast monster which archeonis is to summon 1 dinosaur monter and I summon super conductor tyranno!" As soon as the winged beast enters the field it is immediately destroyed and replaced by a huge T-rex looking thing. yeah... "Now I attack your cyber blader!"

Hassleberry monster 3300 att 1400 def

3 cards in hand

"Not so fast I activate my doble passé trap to have your monster attack me directly and while mine attacks to you directly !"

"But my monster has 3300 attack points why would you sacrifice that many life points to do less to me?!"

"Because I will also activate my Hallowed life barrier to negate any damage to my life points!"

"Not so fast cause I play my quick play spell dino stomp to destroy your hlb so both our attack go through!"

Alexis-700

Hassleberry-1600 because of the angel wing's card effect

" But my turn isn't over I will now in my main phase 2 to activate my dino blast which allows me to inflict 300 damage to your life points for every star on 1 of my dinos and I choose my super conductor tyranno which has 8 stars...!"

"But that means!"

"Yes Alexis that means I win the duel and the bet."

Alexis-0

Hassleberry-1600

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT STUDENTS HASSLEBERRY WINS THE PRIVILEDGE TO GRADUATE EARLY!" Jaden's voice boomed. "I'm sorry lex but I guess Hassleberry was just better. And Hassleberry."

"Yeah Sarge?"

"See you in the tournament its in 1 week, by the way where is Crowler?"

Alexis quickly interjects "Oh he got fired you wanna hear the story Jaden?"

"Sure I got time see you later Hassleberry, Alexis is gonna tell me a sweet story."

"I know Crowler hated you but you also hated him?!"

"No of course not with that sweet duel we had in the entrance exams I can't hate the guy but." Jaden turns to Alexis extremely quick with his glistening in the lit up stadium and grabs her hand gently states. "I was just saying that any story Alexis tells is amazing no matter what."

"Oh Jaden I had no idea you felt that way about my stories."

Now before you guys get all gaga we'll just follow Hassleberry out and get to that story later.

With Hassleberry and Blair

"Blair will you be there to cheer me on?"

"Probably not unless my class is the one to come watch cause we do have school that week and even if I come it will probably be some project that take all my time anyway..."

"Well if you don't make it at least watch it on the t.v. so I know I have at least 1 person to cheer me on."

"Well of course I'll try to watch but Hassleberry do you have enough money to live in Domino City and enter the tournament with the hundred dollar fee?"

"Yeah since Jaden has a spare room hes letting me stay there until I have enough cash to live on my own or until Alexis moves in... whichever comes last."

"Last?"

"Yeah well me and Jaden don't want to live alone and Alexis and Jaden agreed not to move in together until they were married."

"Ok I guess that makes sense but I want to know something else."

"Yeah what else?"

"How much do you need to live on your own?"

"I don't know in Domino city rent alone for a good apartment is $10,000 a month nevermind utilities."

"Wow that much well how much is the prize money?"

"For 1st its $1,000,000

2nd $100,000

3rd $67,000

4th $33,000

And I probably can get signed by a manager to."

"Well I hope you do cause I can't imagine how your career will go without a manager."

"Yeah and asking Bastion is out of the question Cause though he would make a great manager hes also in the pros... I wonder how many of our friends will be in there?"

"Yeah me to."

Now back to Jaden and Alexis

"So Jaden Crowler he..."

cliffy of chapter

Anyways hope you enjoyed I used the deck from the anime the best I could. sorry for the duel being so short but in my experience duels don't last that long usually, well besides in anime next time I will try to drag it on for 3 or 4 chapters but don't hold your breath. Oh and if anyone noticed I did post this today and the reposted it because after I updated I noticed needed to fix it up a bit more. Anyways I want to say check out a friend of mines page and stories One Hell of a Night he writes deadpool I never watched the anime or understood what he was writing about but hes a friend so check him out if you want.


	8. fired!

I know this isn't the first of January but happy New Years everyone. Now I have a few announcements I first wanna say thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story you guys are my motivation. Second I no longer have Microsoft so the quality of each chapter will go down. I bet you all thought I was ending the story there :P I'm not. Now third announcement I last month broke my record for views I got over 500 views. Now I know that isn't much to many but it's a lot to me now on to the story... I'll think of more things to say at the bottom.

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh do own plot

Alexis's pov

Well Jaden He... uh... FLASHBACK TIME!

flash back

Now Crowler pov

"But sir..."

"But nothing Crowler I need you in my office now!" Stupid chancellor Sheppard

"Sir I am in the middle of teaching class." Maybe that will give him the hint that this is a bad time.

"Oh don't worry Crowler I have a teacher coming to cover for you." Well mine as well see what he wants maybe it's that promotion he promised me EEEEEEE! I so hope it's that promotion!

"Ok sir I will be right over" Ok hung up the phone. "Class I will be going to Chancellor Sheppard's office behave for the substitute or else I will give you enough detentions to be a slifer red!" Now to the office...

3rd person pov

*Knock* *knock* *knock*

"Come in Crowler."

"Thank you sir I... what's miss Alexis doing in here I thought this was between just you and me?"

"Oh but I thought you would like to see the person who is replacing you?"

"Oh I don't mind seeing my replace... wait wha?"

"Oh Crowler you didn't know I was replacing you?" Alexis asks sarcastically. "I thought The chancellor gave you a ticket to Domino city?"

"He said that was for a long vacation!"

"Well Crowler it is a very long vacation didn't you ever wonder why it's a one way ticket? For a Doctor you aren't that smart or observant." The chancellor said to bring him back into the conversation.

"Well Sheppard what is the reason you are firing me Dr. Crowler I have been teaching here almost as long as you?"

"Oh good question well for one your hatred for slifer reds."

"Hey I don't hate them I strongly dislike them there's a difference."

"That's another reason your total lack of manners and your attitude problem. Another is that you let your 'great dislike' for the slifer reds influence your grading that on its own would've got you fired at any other school . Then the biggest reason Jaden Yuki one of the top duelists in the pro circuit and best duelist to ever graduate this school. Because of you he almost didn't come to this school and we would all be dead by now cause of how many times he saved us. Just some examples the time he saved you from that vampire lady. another where he saved us from the light. Or how about the time he saved the whole school including you again from the darkness. Jeeze Crowler after any of those times did you ever look past his jacket and admit he was a great duelist no you didn't. Why did you go after Jaden even more than the average slifer any fool can see that you were targeting him because of a grudge you held against him when he defeated you when you tested him with your personal deck no less. But that was in the past instead of congratulating him for being so skilled you decided to get him back. Now besides the academic hazing you also tried to get him expelled like the time you tried get him expelled by having him go to the girl's dorm by letter of Alexis." At this Alexis blushed at what would have happened to Jaden if he had come instead of Syrus. "...Now if there are any other reasons you want me to come up with please tell me. Please by all means put another nail into your coffin."

"Well sir I would like to know if I should use you as a reference?"

"I will allow you to use me as a reference if you write a letter to Jaden about how sorry you are for how you treated him. If you do that I will expect Alexis to tell me that you wrote that letter to him and if you do I will give you all help I can to get you hired somewhere else but if you don't if I ever get called by anyone to give you a reference I will tell them all about the hazing of certain people."

"Alright sir I will get right on that letter."

"Oh and one more thing Crowler."

"Yes sir?"

"Keep it as short as possible and as simple as possible."

End Flashback

Alexis pov

"And that's how he was fired." I said finishing the story.

"Wow so I was a big reason he was fired?" Jaden asked really sadly.

"Yes and no."

"What?" He quickly questioned... mine as well get it over with.

"Well another reason is that until me they didn't have a suitable replacement."

"Oh that's good oh and by the way I did get that letter from Crowler." He actually did it!?

"Oh what did it say!?" Took Crowler long enough.

"I don't know I never read it I thought it was fan mail so I put it on my fan mail bag." He has one of those?

"Which is where Jaden?" I ask as endearingly and sweetly as possible.

"In your office." Wait what.

"You mean you have been putting your fan mail into my office!" My voice louder then I wanted and everyone started staring at me and not in the good way like Jaden does.

"No just until I leave back to Domino City." Jaden said cowering from me.

"Fine until then but we are reading that letter after we are in my office after 20 or so minutes." I am getting better at this whole seducing thing.

"Why after 20 minutes shouldn't we just read it right when we get to your office?" Never mind I suck at it.

"Well don't you want to do something before we read that letter?" I say as suggestively as I possibly can while pushing out my chest as much as I can to give him an even better hint.

"And what would that be Lex?" I may love him for being so dense but sometimes it's way too annoying.

"Lets just go to my office so I can show you there." sighing accepting defeat.

"Oh I get it you want to have sex!" Oh shit I think he said it too loud I quickly look around... yep everyone heard.

"Come on Jaden let's get out of here before anyone says anything." As we run out I hear a little clapping that turns into cheering and people screaming to Jaden to do his best and "Don't break Alexis" and "damn you slifer slacker!" and my personal favorite "do it military style Sarge!" and while this happens my face keeps getting redder and redder.

chapter end

Now for those of you hoping for a lemon... no not doing a lemon unless someone else wants to pm me the scene I may put it into the next chapter... plus if there is a military style please do send me that style for the lemon cause well Hassleberry is so awesome so yeah. Ok so please do review if you want don't put the scene for the lemon in a review cause that will be just awkward. Also if I don't have someone send me the lemon scene by the next chapter I will not put a lemon in this story my goal for this story is not to have you guys jerk off to my writing... Now if anyone wants to say they can do better than me I beg of you please do my story over better cause I know I am not that great of a writer but if you do decide to do my story over the one thing I want you do is tell me your username so I can read it. Seriously please do my story over that would make me so happy.


	9. a promise is a promise

Hey guys got Microsoft word again but now on a different computer so I can write the chapters a bit more correctly. Now the story will now get complicated like take for example the chapter title a promise is a promise I think I should get rid of this chapter cause even I am thinking what promise? So I went into previous chapters to find this promise so yeah onto the chapter. And didn't find it so making up promise now why do I wing such important plotlines.

disclaimer: Nope not mine just checked Wikipedia

3rd person point of view

We find our... sidekicks? Yes sidekicks at the red dorm definitely talking about some very serious problems. "I'm telling you Blair waffles are not at all like pancakes."

"And I'm telling you I don't give a damn." And by important I mean sidekick important.

"Anyways Blair I won't see you again until the tournament so please let's spend this day as best as we can I don't want to argue right now."

"I know I've asked this before but what are you gonna do while living with Jaden I know you'll be preparing for the tournament but what are you gonna do for money?"

"I'll work at McDonald's or burger king or something. And I'll work on my deck in my free time."

"Are you sure you can find a McDonald's or something that's hiring?"

"Well maybe I hope if I can't I hope Jaden will let me stay there rent free."

"I hope lets go see if he's free right now so we can ask."

Time skip. ohhh

Hassleberry starts knocking on the door to Alexis's office."Hey Alexis you know where I can find the Sarge?"

"OWWW!... No Hassleberry I haven't seen him since our match."

Jaden states right after that."Yeah Lex hasn't seen me since I blindfolded her." Alexis immediately whispers to him.

"Shhh he's not supposed to know your here cause we're not done yet."

"Oh ok." Changes his voice to regular volume." Yeah I'm not here Hassleberry."

Hassleberry's face is as red as humanly possible."Yeah Alexis you should get that cold under control you sound like Jaden."

Jaden quickly says."But it is me Hassleberry." At that moment everyone in hearing range face palms saying "that's Jaden for you."

"As I was saying Alexis tell me when you see the Sarge to talk to me its kinda important."

"Alright I'll tell him. Bye Hassleberry."

"Yeah let's get out of here Hassleberry I don't think Jaden can handle this confusing situation."Blair says putting her 2 cents in. And the two immediately leave leaving the engaged people back to their business that involves apparently a blind fold and duct tape.

"Don't forget the whip cream this time Jaden."

"Don't worry I didn't eat it like last time whip or no whip?"

"Well I can't be Catwoman without my whip hey fix your batman cape."

Uh... yeah we're just gonna go to Hassleberry and Blair I'm sure they're not doing anything weird.

Back with Hassleberry and Blair

"So Hassleberry got any ideas on what we can do while we wait?"

"Well I got a superman and Wonderwoman costume under my bed if you're interested?"

"Sure mine as well."

"YES!"

Well fuck it time for a time skip

Time skip and many showers later basically 5 hours.

Jaden leaves Alexis's office and starts walking to the Ra dorms to talk to Hassleberry little does he know that Hassleberry has been staying at the slifer dorms since he left.

"HASSLEBERRY! YOU THERE!?"

The chef guy walks out of the Ra dorm."No I am so sorry monsieur Yuki he is not here right now if you would like to find him he is at the slifer dorm cause he stays there now even though he's a Ra well technically he is now a graduate... when are you taking him off the island?(I just figured out what the promise is.)

"Umm... we leave tomorrow why?"

"Oh cause I want to bake him a farewell cake. What time will you be leaving?"

"At 4:45PM."

"So that means to give it to him so he can eat it I will have to give it to him at lunch tomorrow. Hey Jaden can you bring Hassleberry to the Ra dorm tomorrow at 12:00PM so I can give him a cake?"

"Yeah sure seems easy enough."

"Merci, au revoir monsieur Yuki."

"Yeah French language back so bye now."

Time skip to the point of Jaden is in front of the slifer dorm

"HEY Hassleberry you there!"

"Uhh yeah Sarge what you need?"

"You wanted me to come over to talk about some stuff?"

"Oh yeah I'm in your old room."

"Ok I'm coming in."

"Ok." Jaden walks up the stairs and opens the door to find Hassleberry in Chumley's old bed.

"So I see you didn't really change the room around."

"Huh oh yeah it didn't feel quite right to take yours or Syrus's spot."

"Hm makes sense so what did you want to ask me about?"

"Oh I wanted to ask you when we move in together how much I will be paying in rent utilities food and stuff."

"That's it? Um if you want to you can pay rent stuff but you don't really need to I can afford you to live in my apartment for a while after all I did promise you that I would let you live in my apartment until you got a manager and a decent amount of money before making you move out... or until Lex and me get married and move in together basically her moving all her stuff to the apartment. Anyways a promise is a promise you can live with me rent or rent free your choice."

"Ah thanks Sarge Blair was asking me about it earlier and I totally spaced on that we talked about this earlier, so I'll give you rent after I get a contract with a corporation how does 1000 dollars a month sound?"

"Sounds good to me Hassleberry so anything else you want to talk about?"

"Yeah how was your day?"

"Oh you know same old same old you know some role-playing with Lex, good idea on the batman and Catwoman idea, Lex added a few things though oh yeah sorry about telling you I wasn't there when I was I don't know why Lex tried lieing about me being there I mean she should of known that I probably would have messed it up."

"Yeah that was awkward I tried as much as I could to play along with it but you kept screwing our pretending of not knowing you were there you're lucky me and Blair wouldn't spread any rumors of what you and Alexis do."

"Yeah, wait Blair was there uh you should've said something so I could've said hi."

"Maybe we should talk about something else this is getting confusing I mean like the average abridged Zant line."

"Yeah so uh how's your deck coming along from what I saw today its running really smoothly."

"Yeah it took a long time but I got it running great." 

"Oh before I forget the chef guy of the Ra dorm wanted me to tell you that he wants to make you a going away cake and that he'll have it ready at 12 o' clock pm and wants you there as soon as its ready so we have to wake up kinda early tomorrow."

"Early Sarge how are we gonna get up earlier than 0500?"

"Ok maybe early for me so I take it we'll be eating that cake tomorrow right."

"Well yeah Sarge after all a promise is a promise."

chapter end

Ok so yeah I wasn't joking when I put that message that I had figured out what that promise was and just in case made a new one at the end now I am time skipping over the cake eating part unless enough people review saying that they want it but it will be added onto this chapter if that does happen let's make this an easy one for you how about if 5 people review saying they want it I'll write it. Also the reason I updated so quickly is because of how many views I've gotten already So yeah bye.


	10. time to invite

Hey guys I'm back I mean wow 3 updates in 1 month unbelievable right? Well I think it's amazing but I am aiming to get my update average down so you guys will think that I update once a month. by the way I almost lost the plot again... stupid flash drive and stupid bed. So anyways happy reading hope you like it.

Disclaimer: little do you know I don't own yugioh gx

3rd pov time skip?

After the main characters woke up had their cake and got on the transportation to domino city. Once in domino city Jaden and Hassleberry went to Jaden's apartment and went to sleep and then woke up in the morning and had breakfast... basically 2 days later. "So Hassleberry how you liking the apartment and domino?"

"Eh its fun Jaden but I'm gonna go look for a job so I can pay my rent so just to make sure all I have to do is pay you a one grand a month and I get all the utilities and food I want?"

"Well I have a limit like eating out and buying games are not covered by the rent."

"Makes sense. Alright Jaden do you know anywhere that's hiring?"

"Um my manager said he needs an assistant. Would that work?"

"Yeah sounds good what's his number?"

"Here just use my phone you can call him in your room."

"Thanks I'll go call him."

And now Jaden is all alone in the kitchen what shall he do? "Time to order some pizza and get my deck ready for my match this weekend." Should have figured. "Lets see where did I place that number for the pizza place." Stumbling around the apartment Jaden looks for the much needed pizza number. "Found it alright let's see now all I got to do is find my house phone um... here it is alright the number is 508-108-0719." And so Jaden called the pizza place conveniently known as pizza hut. And man's voice answered the phone saying.

"Hello this is pizza hut how may I help you today?"

"Hey John its Jaden I'd like the usual plus a plain pizza."

"So you want 3 large pepperoni pizzas and 1 large plain pizza."

"Yeah John that's it oh wait can I get 2 large cokes with that."

"Yes Jaden it'll be there in 25 minutes."

"Thanks see you then. Bye."

Time skip 24 minutes 59 seconds and 99 milliseconds later

"Hey John here's 50 keep the change."

"Thanks Jaden so who's the other guy?"

"Oh he's Hassleberry he's gonna be living with me for a little while."

"Alright see you later Jaden good luck this weekend."

"Yep see yah." And with that Jaden closes the door to have his pizza feast. "Hey Hassleberry food is here I got you a plain pizza and a coke."

"Alright thanks Jaden." Jaden then quickly brings the pizzas over to the table and starts stuffing his face. "Hey Jaden I got a question for you."

"Uh ok what is it?"

"Why have none of us met or at least heard of them?"

Jaden quickly stops eating to look over at his friend. "You guys never asked about them."

"Ok well what are they like?"

"Oh they're alright my dad is pretty cool but he's always busy and my mom is the sweetest person I've ever met then there is my uncle he's one of the sweetest duelist I've ever seen."

"So basically you're a dueling prodigy?"

"Basically."

"So how's Syrus been I haven't seen him since you guys graduated."

"Oh he's doing alright he's actually coming over soon."

"Cool anyone else coming?"

"Yeah basically the whole gang."

"Why?"

"Oh you know to catch up get ready for the duel tournament the usual guy talk."

"Ok sounds good so when will they be here?" knock knock

"Right now apparently." Jaden then briskly walks to the door and opens it to find all his friends waiting on the other side. "Hey guys how's it going?"

"It's going alright Jaden I have a cushy new job at NASA so I am very happy." Stated by Bastion.

"You Chazz." Jaden quickly asks.

"Well slacker besides my darling Alexis leaving me for you not being the highest ranked pro and having even my fans boo me at my last match... pretty good actually."

"Well that's good but why do you keep calling me slacker?"

"Old habits are hard to break."

"Well... ok how about you Zane?"

"Well Jaden I have created a new pro league with Syrus but Jaden can we come in now this is becoming very awkward."

"Yeah sure guys come on in." After everyone comes in and Jaden shuts the door. "So Syrus how are you?"

"Pretty excited about our match this weekend oh and I still have a huge crush on the dark magician girl."

"Really what about Madi I thought you liked her."

"I do I just found out that she was DMG to so I really lucked out."

"How do I not remember you having that happened?"

"Most likely because we never have anytime to tell each other stuff."

"Oh yeah... so how's that going?"

"Oh its pretty good you know same old same old you know it's weird when you role play dark magician girl and dark magician when one is actually the dark magician girl."

"How I mean she has experience dressed up as herself doesn't she?"

"What do you mean she isn't the dark magician. Why would she have experience in dressing up like dark magician?"

"I'm not gonna question anything about what you guys do any-more I don't think our audience is gonna find this extremely funny." (Hey don't break the fourth wall unless needed!) "Fine fine won't do it again for a few chapters."

"Um... Jay who are you talking to?"

"Oh uh... no-one... so where were we oh yeah catching up but before that I want invite you guys to meet my parents tomorrow as well as go to my wedding."

First to answer was of course Jesse. "Alright Jay but what do you want us to do in the wedding?"

Before Jaden could answer Hassleberry cut in with. "Yeah Jay what are we gonna do like best man and stuff?"

"Well I uh... um?"

Cliffy end

Now please do me a favor and review or pm who will do what in the wedding. Now I updated so many times this month is because well my views have been so high lately. Now please review this is one of those times where I really want you to review. Oh and if you're wondering about the whole DMG being able to get Syrus to love here for her I may write a story separately for you but only if I get enough reviews like 5 reviews total and I'll write it. Until then imagine your average mushy story about true love and stuff. By the way the role playing yes Syrus dresses up as the dark magician girl and Madi dresses up as the dark magician.


	11. Meet the parents

Alright guys I am back and hopefully for good now you will or will not notice a change in the story most likely cause I have permanently lost the plot and had to remake it from what I have already written... the good thing is I created the plot so remaking it won't be that hard... I just don't know all my planned pairings... but then again they're pairings I like except one which I don't know what to do with the characters involved. But onto more important things. to Xander Jacobson Son of Athena I actually have no clue what x is planning I originally had a plan but that's now gone so it may be a very violent plan don't know... I had x as a certain character which no longer is the idea cause I forgot. Now on the chapter.

Disclaimer: not Japanese

Jaden's pov

Well fuck now I have to figure out their positions in the wedding... wait I got an idea. "Hey guys you've never met my parents right?"

"Well no Sarge you never had us meet your parents." Good I think Hassleberry fell for it.

"Is this just to diverge our attention from the option that you haven't picked who will be doing what in the wedding?" Crap Bastion figured it out.

"Of course not Bastion I simply wish to go to my parents so you can meet them and I discuss some important matters." That should get him of my tracks for long enough to solve all of this.

"But Jaden what are these 'important' matters?" Damn that IQ!

"Important matter of what I should have in my deck for the tournament and speaking of the tournament are you going to be in Bastion?" Good jump around the question and make it a new one check and mate.

"Well Ja-" Bastion started but then Chazz decided to interrupt.

"Of course we are n the tournament we all are it gives us a chance to defeat you and prove once and for all I am the king of games." Exploit this exploit this NOW!

"Well Chazz aren't I more skilled than all of you? And one more thing I hear the real king of games will be in this tournament can you really beat him Chazz before I beat you or him?"

"Well slacker let's just go to your parents house so I can go home faster to get rid of the stench of loser in the air." Next up to bat is Syrus surprisingly.

"Well Chazz how you gonna get rid of that stench just by going home are you gonna take a shower when you get home?" OHHHHHH!

"Well Syrus I will... I mean you will... uh... let's just go." Yes! I got away scot free.

"Well guys lets go you guys first so I can lock the door."

And as we are walking out Zane comes back to me and states. "Nice job Jaden never knew you could beat Bastion in a game of wits like that... oh is that an ear piece I see?" You're busted Jay just go with it.

"Yeah it is its so I can talk to people when I am too busy hold a cell phone to my ear I can just press a button and keep going with what I am doing." Nice save.

"Ok let's just go to your parents I'm anxious to see who they are."

Time skip to in the limo.

3rd person pov

Chazz starts up a conversation by asking. "So Jay what are your parents like?"

"Well Chazz my mom is an amazing cook and pretty good duelist and is 39 now." He replied.

"Wait Jay that means-" Syrus started.

"That my mom had me when she was 20 yes."

"Enough about your dad? You said your mom was a pretty good duelist you couldn't be this great of duelist from 'she's a pretty good duelist." Good question Syrus.

"Well Sy you see my dad is an amazing duelist last time I faced him I lost and that was right after I graduated maybe in the duel tournament I'll beat him and my uncle."

"Well maybe Jay but who is your dad?" Zane asked

"Well-" And just when he was going to say who it was the driver cut him off saying."

"Sir we are here." And with that everyone got out of the limo to see in front of them a huge mansion that could put even Chazz's to shame.

Everyone but jay and the driver "This is your house!"

"Well yeah guys and by the way let's wait a minute Lex will be arriving soon I don't want her to miss this."

Time skip 20 minutes

Same pov

"Hey guys I'm he-" Alexis pauses when she sees the mansion. "Jay your parents are paying for the wedding just to let you know."

"I know Lex now it's time for all of you to meet my parents and please don't be too stunned." And as he states this he opens the door to find the most horrible sight in his entire life his parents naked on the floor... Just kidding they were just standing the doorway waiting for them.

"So Jay how much did it cost to have Seto Kaiba pretend to be your dad? Chazz asks

"Actually guys he is my father and Serenity is my mom so if any-" and as he says this Syrus fall unconscious. "Body want to faint do it now like Syrus."

"So you're telling me that the slacker truly is and always has been richer than me" With this everyone nods. "Well" and with that he faints.

"Next." Jaden states

"Well Jaden I can see how you got into the duel academy with your grades." Bastion states.

"By the way Bastion there is a lab in the house that is on par with NASA and even better on some levels." And with this Bastion faints from pure ecstasy. "Alright dad I don't think we can get anybody else to faint what about you?"

"Well Jay since we can't anybody else I guess it's time for us to show your cute fiancé all of your embarrassing baby photos." And with that Jaden faints and Seto and Serenity high five. "That was for you saying you could beat me in the limo on the ride over here."

"Wait sir how did you know about that?"

"Well Zane Jaden as usual forgot to shut his phone off."

"So it was you feeding him all those comebacks and escape routes during the conversation with Bastion?"

"Yeah Zane it was me."

"So does Jay have an idea of what we're gonna be doing in the wedding?"

"No clue Zane I'll talk to him about it after he wakes up."

Serenity time "Well Alexis you want to have a little girl talk while you're here?"

"Sure Mrs. Kaiba." And exit those two. So now we are down to Hassleberry, Seto, and Zane.

"So wanna duel Mr. Kaiba?"

"Sure Hassleberry."

"And Mr. Kaiba how do you know our names we've never seen you before?"

"Well Jaden sent us pictures of you guys so we wouldn't have the dogs charge you when you get here."

And speaking of those dogs here they come now chasing Jim, Axel, and Jesse. "HELP US!"

"JOEY, WHEELER, JONOUCHI HEEL!"

Jesse while panting says. "Thank... you... s-...Seto... Kaiba?"

Axel with no level of panting. "So Jaden Yuki is the son of Seto Kaiba? that explains whenever I looked up Jaden I found so many dead ends when it came to really personnel information and it stating classified information by ."

"Yeah it took a while to make it so it was classified information if the person said so just in case someone like you came snooping around for information on my son." Seto pauses for a little while. "Why didn't you come in with Jaden and the others?"

"Good question Mr. Kaiba sir can I ask y'all why Jay is on the floor unconscious?"

"That's a simple question Jesse I simply embarrassed him so much in front of his fiancé he fainted."

"Wow Sir what'd y'all say to do that?"

"Baby pictures. Now please answer the question of why you didn't walk in the front door like normal people?"

"Oh you see I wanted to scare the daylights outta all y'all."

"And my mate Axel and I got dragged into it with 'im" Jim says something for the first time this conversation.

"Yeah like he says and then I guess since we looked suspicious like that the dogs came and attacked us."

"Well I guess that makes sense wanna wait for these 4 to wake up?"

"Yes sir Mr. Kaiba I think I speak for me, Axel, and Jim when I say we want to take a rest."

Time skip till those 4 wake up in this order Jaden Syrus Bastion Chazz

"So dad where did mom and Lex go anyways?"

"Oh they went off to have some girl talk."

"Should I be worried?"

"Very."

Chapter end

If you wondering who wins the duel between Kaiba and Hassleberry its irrelevant. But its Kaiba. If you're wondering why Kaiba changed Jaden's last name it was so he wouldn't get any perks from his dad owning the school. And as for his last name I'm keeping Jaden's last name Yuki so he doesn't get swamped by the media for being related to Joey and Seto. And I think that's everything for this chapter so do whatever you want your free to go now. Seriously stop reading and leave now.


	12. what else are you hiding

Sorry for not updating kinda stopped writing cause I forgot to keep in check... pretty butterfly. Anyways R&R or not...meh

Disclaimer: after 12 chapters I think we know the answer is yes I own yugioh gx

Alexis's point of view

As the door closes as me and Mrs. Kaiba start walking I just had to wonder "Mrs. Kaiba are you really going to show me those baby pictures?"

"Um, no?" And now she stops in front of a door and as she opens it says. "I don't think I am I don't believe my son, your fiancé would really like that." And we walk over to a bureau. "But if my hand happens to slip and I should accidently pull out a drawer that has those pictures I know it would be hard not to take a quick peek."

Time skip 5 minutes 3rd person point of view

Laughter filled the room as the two respectable and lady like women did the horrible act of looking at someone's baby pictures... dun...dun...DUNNNNNN! "AWW he's sooo CUTE!" screamed the poor man's mother.

"How did he even get the baby food onto the ceiling?!"

"No-one to this day knows, but now I think the men have finished lets go back to them now."

Time skip back 5 minutes still 3rd

"So mr. kaiba I was wondering why did you have Jaden change his name in high school?" Bastion inquired.

"Well actually Jaden changed his name because he didn't want any unnecessary attention." Seto replied.

"So where did he get the name Yuki from?" Bastion asked.

"he did it as a joke took it from Yugi's name to annoy me." Which at this point Seto grabs Jaden and gives him a noogie.

"DAD! Stop it I'm trying to watch where mom and Lex go."

"Why Sarge is something down there that shouldn't be?" Asked Hassleberry.

"Yes the worst type of evil in the world..." As Jaden inexplicably has a flashlight and turns it on and off while saying. "Baby pictures." As everyone laughs Jaden goes from completely serious to laughing, "yeah I'm probably overreacting I mean mom wouldn't do that... right dad?"

"Most likely not and what's the worst thing that could happen Alexis finds out you were a cute kid."

"Yeah guess you're right I mean mom isn't gonna show her that picture to so meh doesn't matter."

"Yeah now son we do need to speak about the tournament do you have any information on it?"

"No, not really is there something I should know?"

"Yes but let's see if the guys know mine as well see if I am wasting my time with telling you."

Hassleberry first "All I know is when it's happening sir."

"that is about all I know to sir" states bastion as everyone just agrees with bastion and Hassleberry.

"Ok this explanation will be long winded so please pay attention and I'll only explain it once. Ready? Good. Now first off entrance fee $100. The prize money for first is $1,000,000 I know that is small but most tournaments like this are just to show off duelists. This will taking place in march on the 13th. This tournaments rules will be a bit different first off in the finals it shall be a two on two duel. The contestants won't really be randomized you really just have to make sure you challenge the person you want to face before anyone else. Also you should know there is going to be tag duel tournament about two months after so be ready for that. One of the most tricky rules in this tournament is finding someone that hasn't already been challenged. Luckily though for you is there is a failsafe point which is at the end of challenge days if you haven't challenged anyone one will be picked for you. Any questions?"

"Yes you said this tournament was to get people known about but most of us are already known about in the pros." Syrus spoke out conveying his feelings on the matter.

"Well simply put it was expected more people than just us were going to show up since this tournament is meant to be a simple sign-up and duel type of tournament."

"You said that $1,000,000 wasn't much why do you think this I mean I know you're rich and everything but not all of us have that much cash." Stated Hassleberry, but before Seto could answer Zane cut him off.

"If you don't mind I'll answer this one, simply put Hassleberry in the pros you are usually paid more than that for one match never mind an entire tournament."

"I guess that makes sense, are there many pro tournaments?" Hassleberry asked excited at the idea.

Jaden surprisingly had the answer this time "well Hassleberry its pretty simple to answer that one yes and no because in those tournaments the cash is only for the winner so it's more of an all or nothing type of duel so pros don't always go for those tournaments so when one is proposed to someone in the pros usually won't say yes unless the tournament's prize is so large it is insane not to say yes no matter how low the likelihood. Though it can work the other way around like if the prize money is so low it seems that now really powerful pro would want to go into that tournament. Though there are cases for one pro to challenge another pro to meet him in the finals." And at this everyone just looks stunned at Jaden's in depth explanation until, "butterflies have pretty colors." Everything is right with the world.

"Jaden is right about that so any other questions before the girls get-" But before Seto could answer Alexis and serenity come in laughing from some really hilarious joke before Alexis stops dead in her tracks and looks at Jaden dead serious.

"Jaden what else are you hiding... besides how you get the baby food on the ceiling?"

"...MOOOOOMMMM!"

And that is the end of that chapter so anyways guys I still don't know what I should have everyone do in the wedding so please tell me what I should have them do that chapter will be coming soon... chapter wise day wise maybe if I remember to update and don't lose my new plot seriously I go through plots faster than toilet paper... or however that saying goes also I need a beta reader for this story so I don't make as many grammar mistakes. Please I do want to make this story good for you people... bye.


End file.
